the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nostopathy (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background When most see Nostopathy they pity them. They think how awful it is that they are a child of the Great Naperone’s. Naperone is well known for being an unpleasant god, and others can only imagine what it’s like to have him as a father. But Nostopathy defends him. They claim he wasn’t so bad. They say he was once loving and caring toward themself and their mother. Until the day he left them. Nos cannot bare to share the details of that day. They are too painful. Although it is hard to believe that Naperone could be loving Nos’s words are true. Nos was his first child, and Disconsolate, Nos’s mother was his first love. They were a happy family. But then something went wrong. Something that Nos doesn’t understand.Their mother and father argued about something Nos was too young to understand. And then Naperone left them forever. Perhaps that’s why Nos became the goddess of memories, because they could not stop thinking of the past. They couldn’t stop thinking about how happy they were before their father left and how sad they’ve been ever since. Nostopathy cannot stop living in the past. They cannot stop obsessing about what went wrong. Was it them? Was it Mother? Why did Naperone leave them so suddenly? Why had he stopped loving them? Had he lost the ability to do so? Nostopathy cannot help but ponder these thoughts. It seemed they lived their life in a blur until they had stumbled across a rag tagged fledgling goddess that claimed to be their sister. Her name was Nepenthe and she wanted Nos’s help in tracking down Naperone and killing him. Nos wasn’t sure how they felt about killing Naperone, but agreed to help find him. They wanted answers once and for all. Personality Nos is often excitable which causes them to seem childish. They have trouble regulating their emotions and volume of tone. Growing up by the ocean has made learning about sea life one of their special interests. The history of gods and mortals is another special interest of their and they love to read books all about it. How the brain processes memories is their last big special interest. Their autism causes them discomfort when wearing certain clothes, and they like causal, loose fitting clothing. They also cannot eat certain foods with certain textures, like muscles. They have a necklace they chew on and a fidget bracelet that helps them focus. Relationships Naperone: Nostopathy's father. They understand he's a bad person, but can't help but remember the happy memories they had with him. They still love him. Nepenthe: Their younger sister. Nullity: Their other younger sister. Disconsolate: Their mother. Trivia * Name meaning: Fear of returning to familiar places * They were originally a wildclaw but I breed changed them into a bogsneak * They are agender and pansexual * Theme song is Frame and Focus by Lights Category:Lightning Dragon Category:Bogsneak Category:Other Gender Category:Deity